dragon_ball_z_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Sky
Sky Powers Sky is a scientist, inventor, and co-founder of the Scrub Squad. He creates all the devices used by his friends and is also the user of the Gravity Stone in the Quantum Hole saga. He is also a student of Whis and Vados. Appearance Sky has long blue hair usually tied in a pony tail. His skin is similar to an African American. His eyes are Emerald. He usually wears a black Gi. Personality Sky is a joking and naturally makes jokes out of every situation. However, when something danger happens or a friend dies, Sky becomes serious and prepares to fight. He refers to himself less as a hero and more as someone who only saves the omniverse because he lives in it. Otherwise he considers himself 'evil'. He is also the leader of the Omnifighters depending on who you ask. History • Origin Of Sky Powers Saga The Kosumosu homeplanet was having a peaceful day before the Saiyans arrive. Each and everyone Kosumosu besides Sky and his brother Star were killed. Cloud Powers sent off Sky and Star off to a far planet in hopes they'd be saved. However, Sky's pod along with Sky's sword went off course and landed on a prison planet. Many years later, Star appeared on the prison planet. Due to the Kosumosu extremely slow body aging, they were still only toddlers. However, Star was years older. One day, Sky met Slayer, a brutal Saiyan boy also in the prison. Sky decided to unite Star, himself, and Slayer to break out. They succeded and went their separate ways. Sky landed on the sister planet to yardrat. Here, he met Obaru Ryuki and Kabu. They fought Ozotto. Kabu and Obaru died in battle but Sky left to fight another day. •Deleted or non saga posts: Sky, Obaru, and Kabu come together once again and create a group known as the Scrub Squad. Eventually, a young boy named Serall landed on the planet right in front of Sky. Sky trained and took the boy into the Scrub Squad. He also met a women named Cereza who took him in like he was her own son. He one day met a girl named Haruka who became his girlfriend. •The Strongest Saga/100 Post Saga: One day while training in space, a man in a suit appeared and asked Sky to participate in a fighting tournament. Sky battled multiple people before Kabu called him in to train. Kabu had been training with Whis at the time, so the angel teleported Sky to Beerus' realm and training began. Whis opened up training by inviting Sky to attempt to hit him. However, Sky got not a single hit in that day, motivating him to try harder. The next day, Whis sent Sky and Kabu into a room with extreme pressure. It had to be far beyond 250G. Sky was forced into the Cosmic Wonderer state, his race's transformation, but it was still to much for Sky, causing him to pass out. Days later, Sky went back in, against Whis warning in order to train more. He lasted longer then the first time, however the end result was the exact same. He began doing push ups in the weight room and soon, got use to the room. Whis decided to up the training and placed weighted clothing on Sky. This caused Sky to scream in pain and awaken the god of destruction, Beerus. Kabu would not let his friend die and stepped in. Beerus began attacking them but they dodged the attacks at full speed. The duo released a full force blast but Beerus had not a scratch. They decided there was only one way to win and combined to form Skabu. They attacked the god, seemingly being even but Beerus was supressing himself. They entered a Kaioken Super Saiyan form and launched their most powerful attack, however, Beerus survived. Skabu attempted launching a super powerful Star Punch. It connected but before they could launch another attack, they unfused. Beerus was going to kill them, but Whis chopped the god and saved them. Sky and Kabu went their separate ways and Sky returned to the tournament, unsure of why they held it off so long. The tournament rules stated that each of its champions had to fight 20 opponents. After fighting his 20 opponents, Sky was ready to fight his final opponent. He was fighting a man named Seid, who was defeating Sky easily. His powers caused Sky to see visions of everyone he ever cared for dying. This caused Sky to awake his Super Saiyan state from the blood Obaru gave him, as he'd met Obaru as a kid even before meeting him on the sister planet of Yadrat. Sky brutally killed Seid and won the first round. Sky was now forced to fight 8 more opponents, drafting 2 in the first battle so he decided to take a break. He met an Icejin named Absolute Zero. This was the final match of the tournament as Zero has beat the other 5 opponents. They fought and Sky enjoyed it. Zero had a personality that rubbed off on Sky, causing Sky to be a bit nicer. A cloaked man interrupted their fight and they double teamed him, however, he knocked them out. They reawoken inside an unknown building. After fighting their way to the main room, they found a group known as the Elders. The Elders trained Absolute Zero and Sky but eventually killed Zero. This sent Sky into a rage and caused him to transform (Now Non-canon. In the new canon, Sky simply just battled the Elders). After fighting the Elders at full power, he snapped their necks. He flew through the universe at full speed to get away before eventually passing out from exhaustion. He reawoke in Beerus' Realm, next to Whis. Sky was still tired but Whis passed him down to a new person; Vados. •The Strongest Saga (Hit Arc): Sky awoke in Vados' Cube as they headed back to Champa's Realm. He made small talk but nothing more until they reached Champa's Realm. He laughed, Refering to Champa as "Fat Beerus" but Champa was angry. The God launched forward at Sky, ready for a fight. Sky had a future vision of earth destroyed and quickly stopped the fight. He warned Vados that it was urgent and she rushed him back. She took him to namek where Sky searched for the dragon balls to revive the recently destroyed planet earth. After collecting them, he revived all the good people on the planet along with the tuffles race and the planet itself. Vados took Sky back to resume the fight, however, Sky apologized as he wasn't stupid enough to fight a god, telling Champa that he was even stronger then Beerus. Vados agreed to train Sky and Sky decided to sleep. While sleeping, Sky had dreams of the Scrub Squad having a war with itself. When Sky awoke, Vados told him she had a special person for him to meet, so they returned to a planet in universe 6. There, Sky met Hit. The two battled in Hit easily knocked out Sky. Once Sky awoke again, he attempted fighting Hit again, but his own weighted clothing kept him from fighting well, and he passed out again. He was freezing when he woke back up. Hit asked Sky how fast he was, and after showing him his speed, Hit agreed to train Sky to use the time-skip. They trained for weeks in different environments while Hit thought Sky about the different pressure points of the body. Sky eventually brought Hit and himself into the Hyperbolic Sky Chamber, a room Sky created that was a knock off of the hyperbolic time chamber, enclosed in a capsule. They trained for days before finally reaching the day Hit would teach Sky the time-skip. They engaged in an epic battle where Sky beat Hit. After recovery, the time-skip training truly began. Sky trained and trained for weeks before reciving a call from Kabu. During this call, Sky informed Kabu that other universes existed before giving Kabu time to think on the information. Many more weeks later, Sky and Hit had a finale battle due to both now learning the time-skip. They tied and shook hands before Vados took him back home to Universe 7. Sky came home to his coffee shop that he shared with Cereza. Here, he met the swordsman Ronin, who he recruited into the Scrub Squad. •The Strongest Saga (Chapters 66-100) Sky took a quick visit to ScrubCo before getting into a time traveling, spaceship car. He flew himself and Ronin to namek before dropping Ronin off there. He went back home and watched a movie with his girlfriend Haruka before reciving a call from Kabu and Serall to come to the past. He got into his time traveling car and went back in time to assist Serall and Kabu. They trained in the Sky Chamber before summoning Shenron. They learned the process of the Super Saiyan God transformation but time also began collapsing. They hurried back to the past where Kabu became a super Saiyan God. Kabu's sudden burst of power caused Sky to fly off, knowing that Kabu was now leagues above him. Sky returned back to Vados and Champa, requesting knowledge on if there were more transformations. After they told him, he was sent on an assassin mission. While searching for something mid mission, he encounter the Elders again. They showed him a kid named Tsuki before forcing them to fight. Sky easily won and allowed Tsuki to heal up. Once healed, they battled two of the Elders in a sparring match. They did countless missions together, including going on a battle planet and Sky nearly dying before Sky convinced Tsuki to help him kill the Elders. Tsuki agreed and they tricked the Elders into a fight. They knocked out Tsuki but after Sky killed them, he took him to Champa's realm. They trained and trained before Sky challenged Beerus a final time. Beerus was about to kill Sky but Sky offered to show Beerus a Super Saiyan God and Food. Beerus agreed and took Sky to earth, where Sky fought the new Super Saiyan God, Kabu. It was a close fight but Sky loss due to Kabu's Godly Power. •Post TSG-Pre 6SOG Sky decided to propose to Haruka, who gladly accepted. They got married in front of the entire SS. Days after this, Sky met his previously thought to be dead friend Kano. Sky went back and trained with weights with Vados. He went off planet for a short while and met Star again for the first time in years. But this was shortlived as Star was soon killed. •6 Stages Of Grief After Star's death, Sky entered a state of depression while training with Whis. Whis denied Sky of any training until he regained himself to become the fighter he once was. •Post 6SOG-Pre QH Sky entered a tournament where he re met Hit and he traveled to the Kosumosu homeplanet to talk to the last Kosumosu besides himself: Uni. Through a Kosumosu technique, Uni tranfered his God Ki to Sky. The technique killed Uni; making Sky the finale Kosumosu. •Quantum Hole Saga (Gather Arc) Sky woke up in the middle of he night when his brain was filled with weird images and names. He blacked out and awoke back up on a planet deep in space. Then he woke up on a cliff on that same planet. He found a green diamond floating in front of him with voices telling him to touch it. Once he grabbed it, his pupils changed green, his clothes turned green, his aura gained a green outline, and a symbol appeared on his back. A voice screamed into Sky's head, telling him of his purpose and what he needed to do, of a system of knights and stone holders, with the Knights protecting the Stone Holders. He began blacking out again but he remembered his purpose. On the Kai's planet of Universe 7, a large man appeared. He asked Supreme Kai where the destruction stone was, to which he replied he didn't know. The man (Named Apollon) began threatening that he would blow up the entire realm. The Supreme Kai turned over the stone. After Apollon left, Supreme Kai informed the other Kais to ask their strongest warriors to fight. Whis called and informed Sky of what was happening. Sky started a group meeting for the Scrub Squad (Kabu, Akai, Ronin, Xeno, Tsuki, Haruka) and told them all what was happening, and they agreed to help. They suited up with new clothing Sky made and went to the Kai's planet. The Kai explained what happened when Tsuki's chest began to glow green. It was where they found out that Tsuki was Sky's knight. They returned to earth and, using Sky's Universal Scrub Plane, traveled to the Kosumosu homeplanet and hoped to find a stone. The group split up and Sky went blind temporarily while playing with chemicals. On the other side of the planet, Xeno find a stone and Akai was discovered to be his Knight. The group reunited when they heard explosions. They were greeted by Apollon, who warned them not to fight. But then, Serall appeared, as he was off earth at the time. He was holding the life stone. They all entered the Scrub Plane and flew off. Across the Omniverse, warriors we're getting information from the Kais and learning of their mission. Back in U7, The Scrub Squad felt an evil vibe from earth. They stopped by and found a man named Zero, who also had one of the 10 stones. Sky agreed to fix Zero's ship and Zero agreed to help. Whis called and warned Sky that Zero might be dangerous, but Sky didn't listen. The group flew to the original planet where Sky found the first stone, but Apollon was there. They attack him and we're easily defeated. In the midst of being unconscious, Zero stole Sky's stone and disappeared, but Kabu found the Lightning Stone. The group flew to Universe 6 and were encountered by two men named Cilan and Takumi. They were a pair of Knight and Holder respectively who held the Absorbtion Stone and also asked to battle Sky. Sky was still blind and his opponents were powerful so he loss the battle, but they still agreed to join the team. On the very same planet (Sadla), another pair of Knight and Holder appeared. They met Mitsuzō and Mizū, a pair almost like mirror versions of Cilan and Takumi. Mitsuzō was the Holder of the Mind Control Stone. Mitsuzō didn't want to join but Mizū convinced him. They all entered the Universal Scrub Plane and flew to Universe 9. The Scrub Squad along with their new friends met the Holders Zoltan and Hikari and the Knights Jäger and Maburu along with a child named Xixan who wanted to help. They told Sky of their mission and Sky told them to hop aboard. They all came together and finally, all the Knights and Holders were united. •Quantum Hole Saga (Absolute Zero Arc) While recovering from his battle injuries and blindness in the healing pod, Sky was kidnapped. Zero appeared on the ship and informed them that they'd have one way to get Sky back. Zero then teleported away. Hours later, he sent them a holographic message saying they'd need to fight in a tournament and the winner would get a chance the fight Zero. If they were to beat him, they'd get a chance to get Sky back. They agreed and were teleported to a strange realm. He had them put on devices on their head that teleported them into a vertual realm. There were 6 teams of 3 including people they'd never seen before like Xcizin and Sakou. Kabu, Xcizen, Ronin, Kozkorun, Hikari, Xixan, Akai, Takumi, and Cilan loss and were thought to be dead, but were teleported to the ship again. The winners were teleported to a castle and Zero eliminated them one by one to make Tsuki angry. As Tsuki thought they were being killed, he transformed into a Super Saiyan for the first time. Zero teleported Tsuki and Haruka to a coliseum and challenged them. The Coliseum was on a real planet close to the ship, so the ship flew to it. Tsuki and a Haruka fought well but were eventually "killed". Sky escaped from his tourture planet and arrived at the coliseum. He saw Tsuki and Haruka dead and entered his evolved God form for the first time. He fought Zero and Maburu (Who was evil and switched over to help Zero). Eventually he beat them, but the planet was on the verge of destruction. He teleported back to the ship right before the planet exploded, unsure of the fate of Zero and Maburu. He found that Haruka and Tsuki were okay but very injured. Days later, Sky and Serall had a training session for old times sake. •Quantum Hole (War Arc) Cilan spots a powerful power level on the planet that the crew was resting on. Himself, Sky, Takumi, Tsuki, and Haruka all come together and secretly go off to fight him. Cilan sees no other way to beat the power level (who reveals himself to be Apollon's Son, Leonidas) and blows himself up in an attempt to kill Leonidas. Sky, Takumi, Tsuki, and Haruka assume Leo is dead and go back to the ship. As assume as they arrive back home, Takumi attacks Sky; blaming him for sending Cilan into the fight. Ronin and Zoltan suggest two different ways to get revenge on Cilan'a death. Everyone splits into two teams, Team Ronin (Sky, Xinan, Tsuki, Kabu, Ronin, Xeno, Sakou, Mizū, and Mitsuzō) and Team Zoltan (Zoltan, Serall, Haruka, Takumi, Hikari, Jäger, Xcizen, and Akai). Sky allows Team Zoltan to take his ship and they leave. Sky teleports to earth and collects his tools along with his sword. Sky teleports back to the planet and him and the crew build a new ship. Zoltan's team trains in the heat while Leonidas heals himself and visits his father. Mitsuzō test his stone and mind controls Sakou and Ronin. Mind Control Ronin forces Sky to crash their ship into Zoltan's ship. He listens and forces them both to crash into a beach planet. The greed of the mind control stone makes Mitsuzō evil. Mitsuzō and Mind Control Sakou fight Kabu. Ronin sneaks behind and slashes Mitsuzō's back to save Kabu. Mitsuzō summons a dragon from his stone and flies away after mind control Serall and forcing him away. Takumi can't take it anymore and flies away. Team Zoltan leave. Eventually, Sky finds out you have to be near death to summon the dragon so he jumps in front of A blast and summons his gravity dragon then flies away quickly. The rest do Team Ronin fight an army unit eventually the army injures Sakou and Xinan. Kabu, Mizū, and Ronin blow the army away. Sakou and Xinan decide to leave. Mizū suggests they all go to the planets military base and steak spaceships. Mizū decides to take a ship and leave. Kabu and Xeno are about to leave too and suggest Ronin go but Ronin declines and him and Tsuki go off and search for Team Zoltan for a final battle against Leonidas. Team zoltan are training but then Haruka is taken by Takumi. Akai and Xcizen leave and the remainder of Team Zoltan discover a huge power level. They go to the planet and discover Leonidas. Leo beats up Hikari and Leonidas'S guards take him to their planet as a prisoner. Ronin and Tsuki show up and Zoltan, Jäger, Ronin, and Tsuki defeat Leonidas. Zoltan and Jäger leave and Ronin gets picked up by Kabu and and Xeno. Tsuki doesn't want to go and stays on his own. •Quantum Hole Saga (Reunite Arc) A year passed and Tsuki had finished building a new ship. He blasted off to Universe 2 and located Akai, Xcizen, Sakou, and Xinan, training. They hopped into the ship after being convinced to come back. He then went to Universe 3 and found Takumi's planet. There, Tsuki reunited without Haruka and Tsuki and they went to the next planet. The group then located Mitsuzō, who had gone insane due to the mind stone. The group battled him until the effects wore off and Mitsuzō turned back to normal. A week passed and the group collected Mizū off camera. Tsuki travels back to Earth of Universe 7. He requests everyone but Haruka and Akai to stay on the ship. The three go to Sky's mansion, where it's revealed that Tsuki called Kabu, Ronin, and Xeno to meet up with him. The group notices that there's a new girl, named Kume, who wanted to fight as well. The 4 come on board and another week passes, where Zoltan and Jäger come to the team off screen. They travel to a planet in Universe 12 where they find Sky in a cave. Sky hands Haruka a new suit and he himself is wearing the planet's clothing. They convince him to come back and he tells them that Apollon's Planet, Guerra, is right next to them. They fly the ship down to the planet and are immediately met by Apollon. Sky, Zoltan, Kabu, Sakou, Haruka, and Takumi all battle Apollon while the rest fly to the top of the castle and discover Hikari. However, many guards stood in front of his cell. The group fought the guards while Tsuki broke Hikari out. Hikari defeats all the guards and Tsuki's group regroups with Zoltan's team. The 16 stand there, ready for the war. Then they all fly forward: The Final Battle has begun. •Quantum Hole Saga (Final Battle Arc) Transformations •SUPER SAIYAN (超サイヤ人, Sūpā Saiya-jin) is an advanced transformation assumed by extraordinarily powerful members and hybrids of the Saiyan race in the Dragon Ball franchise, though there have also been occurrences of other races or individuals taking on their own versions of the form. Humans (of Saiyan heritage) in Dragon Ball Online can also assume the transformation by wishing to have their dormant Saiyan powers unlocked. •COSMIC WONDERER: Cosmic Wonderer is a transformation gifted to all Kosumosu. Currently, it is one of the 3 Kosumosu transformations, with the other two being God Forms. This transformation is reached when entering a state of extreme emotion. This includes extreme happiness, extreme sadness, extreme confusion, extreme anger and more. The users hair stays in place and becomes Snow White along with their eyes becoming blood red. It's power is slightly above Super Saiyan. •(LOCKED FOREVER) GOD FORM: Sky's God form is described as having red hair along with almost blue skin. It was given to him by Uni through a Kosumosu technique. Through this technique, the god power is transferred from one Kosumosu to another one. This strips the God form from the first individual entirely. This fact means that if Sky were to transfer his power to another Kosumosu, he'd lose the God form along with the Super Saiyan Amethyst form. However, this power was stripped from him during the Omnifighters battle with Apollon. If you're reading this, the form is still gone. •(LOCKED FOREVER) SUPER SAIYAN AMETHYST: This is Sky's strongest form. It's hair is blue with a purple outline and two white streaks of hair in the front. It can be combined with Kaioken but as stated before, if the god power is transferred, the form is lost and unobtainable again. However, sometime between Chapter 46 and 59, Sky lost this transformation. Unless this part is deleted from the article, during the time you're reading this, Sky still doesn't have the form. •Sutahakai: info soon Powers/Abilties •Ablities: Sky's Abilities include: -Future Vision: Occasionally, Sky will have visions. These show him several events so he's never entirely sure which will occur. This sometimes happens in fights. These visions do not always come true, as his vision in The Strongest Saga chapter 37 did not come true. -Senses: The Kosumosu's 5 sense are the highest in the omniverse. This isn't truly relevant but it's an interesting fact. -Intelligence: Sky's intelligence is one of the highest in the omniverse. The Kosumosus were smart but Sky is smart even by their standards. He prides himself on it and it is often of great use. -Healing: The Kosumosus have the abilities to heal others slightly along with regenerate themselves. Their regenerate is beyond Namekians but far below Cell level. -Inventor: Sky builds inventions for most across the universe. He has created many things such as the GLB Suit, The Scrub Plane, his entire lab at Scrub Co, and much more. •Attacks include: -Star Punch: Sky's signature move which he passed down to Serall. He charges his fist with a sliver and grey light/Ki before launching forward and punches his opponent. The attack has evolved into things like the Milky Way Slam, where he puts his hands together and slams them down like an axe and the Galaxy Buster which is an uncontrollable version of the regular attack. It continues evolving. -Flaming storm Kick: Sky's aura is placed in his foot with a color that makes it almost flame like. He flies forward at full speed and kicks his opponent. -Suta Hakai Wave: Sky places the Star Punch energy into both hands then fires it in a blast. -Dab Attack: Sky dabs causing a huge explosion throughout the land. -Cosmic Silence: Sky's eyes began to look like a galaxy. An invisible wave of special energy and knocks out anyone close to him for around 20 minutes. Similar to the Haki/Haoshoku Haki from one piece. -Time Skip Star Punch: Sky charges his Star Punch in both hands before hitting his opponent in their pressure points while also using the Time-Skip -Time Skip: Time-Skip is a technique where the user skips time for a tenth of a second and in that limited time, they are able to move freely, the technique does not stop time however and the user's foe will still be able to move, however an unaware opponent will always be caught off guard, however if the opponent is aware of the technique they can work to counter it, as the technique is flawed in that user will not know their opponents movements either. If the user of this power has incredible speed, the user will have a greater advantage over his or her opponent. When Hit uses this technique, to outside observers, he disappears the moment he uses it and reappears somewhere else - as he is skipping that moment. -Instant Transmission: Instant Transmission (瞬間移動, Shunkan Idō; lit. "Instantaneous Movement", also translated as "Teleportation") is a technique for traveling long distances instantly. This action is usually accompanied by the user placing his index and middle fingers on his forehead to help him concentrate, though if extra time is taken the technique can be performed without this aid. -Kaio-Ken: Kaio-ken (界王拳; lit. "Fist of the King of Worlds" or "World King Fist") is a fighting technique invented by King Kai. It is a technique that multiplies the user's ki for a "heart beat" - thus increasing their power and speed and enabling them to inflict serious damage to opponents who are considerably stronger than them. However the downside of the Kaio-ken is that it takes a heavy toll on the user's body, making them more vulnerable to enemy attacks. While in the state, the user's aura color becomes crimson. The technique requires the use of Ki control to handle it properly. -Automatic Reaction – Sky's body is capable of automatically reacting to any threat or attack without him having to acknowledge it. His immense reflexes can be used to attack and counter instead of just defensive purposes. Because his body moves without the use of his brain he is free to strategize and, with the correct judgment, can dodge a wider variety of attacks, even in a weakened condition. Since his body moves on reflex and not reaction, feints and illusionary techniques are useless against him. He can fight without having to think about the moves he makes, his reflexes automatically adapt perfectly to all factors achieving maximum efficiency in offense, defense, and strategy, ensuring optimal success. Alternatively Whis can decide to make movements involuntary and automatic in every way. He could not only make simple movements without needing to think, but can do tasks and use skills involuntarily with ease. Because he doesn't have to use his brain to make such movements, he can freely think on his own while making good judgement. He can perform movements no matter how complex. This can be used for multitasking. Whis thought Sky this. Basics: Sky knows the basics of Fighting including Flight and Ki use. Equipment: -Capsules: Sky usually carries Capsules including the pocket version of the Hyperbolic Sky chamber. It's time is the same as outside and it's way smaller but still considerably big. -Silver Limit Shatter: Sky carries his limit shatter sword. -Suitcase Suit: Sky sometimes brings out the Golden Limit Breaker suit which takes all of his inner energy and makes it outer energy. He only uses this when fighting dangerous opponents as it could cause him to pass out or die from too much use. Trivia •Sky's personality is based off Gotenks and Deadpool and the admin. •Sky breaks the fourth wall due to his admin believing there are so many serious characters and there should be ONE character different from the rest. •Sky's age is unknown because I wanted him to remain a child but there's certain things a child cannot get away with. So he has the body of a child but his age is over 18. He may be 23. He may be 1000. It is simply unknown. •Sky is an outlaw •The admin would love to be trained under Goku Black or just Goku. •Sky isn't afraid to kill especially if he's angry. •The Hit Arc is 30 posts. •Sky wants to become a god of destruction or atleast be in the running to become the next one. •Do to extreme training in his base form through the 3 years the character has existed, Sky's base form is Tournament of Power level. •The admin would love to fight people like Black, Nexus, Broly, Goku, Alucard, Venus, and Rigor. The last two especially as he wants to kill Rigor and possibly Venus before Venus and Rigor leave the community. If not fight them, team up with. •In a list created by a member of the saga and approved by everyone else in the saga, Sky ranked the strongest fighter in quantum Hole (Not counting Apollon and Leonidas of course)